


The Eve of Big Changes

by campsuga



Series: The Daily Lives of Osamu and Koushi [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, OsaSuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campsuga/pseuds/campsuga
Summary: Suga noticed Osamu's lack of focus. He puts his pen down and puts the tablet's screen on standby. "What is it?"Osamu sits there not reacting to Suga, still staring into the water bottle in front of him.Suga reaches to grasp Osamu's hand, stressfully clenched into a fist. "Honey, what's bothering you?"Osamu brings their hands to his mouth and lays a gentle kiss on it, "I'm sorry for being distracted. I'm just a little tired."---But we all know that he's not just tired, don't we???
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Daily Lives of Osamu and Koushi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001559
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The Eve of Big Changes

Miya Osamu and Sugawara Koushi are sitting in one of the booths in the bigger one of the two branches of Onigiri Miya.

It is a Saturday night and, like always, it was a busy dinner rush that didn't bleed into the rest of the night. Their part of the city gets the post-dinner after-office drinking, so Saturdays always ended early.

And like how they are during most Saturday evenings, they were talking about supplies, deliveries, menu additions and staff schedules.

Suga worked mainly as a teacher for a local elementary school but as Onigiri Miya became more and more popular, the more he ended up helping his boyfriend of more than six years. He gets paid, of course, it was only fair considering that Suga was moonlighting as a somewhat co-manager with Osamu.

Other than helping with the day-to-day operations, Suga has been able to put this newer branch on the city’s map because of the major marketing that he has done in just the past several months. A very engaging Twitter and Instagram presence helped them immensely, all helmed by Suga alone. Although even prior to moving to Hyogo, Suga was able to help out by giving out suggestions that would increase the store’s visibility in the public’s eye. But things really took off as soon as Suga was able to get a hands-on experience with Onigiri Miya. From the little gimmicks he puts up for seasonal flavors or collectible merchandise to joining special high school events, inviting preschools for hands-on learning and sponsoring city events, the little onigiri shop that could became one of the trendiest yet still quality restaurants around. They managed all that but still retaining its simplicity and authenticity.

This somewhat exponential growth came with a price on Osamu’s conscience. The guilt of taking away his boyfriend's free time ate away Osamu's waking hours. Seeing Suga wearing the signature uniform of the store brought him joy but also guilt knowing that Suga could've been doing so many other things like visiting his high school best friend, volunteering at a non-profit, taking up a hobby or advancing his education. It was wonderful for him and the business, of which, Suga also reaps the benefits but he still felt that he was tying his boyfriend down.

Suga still insists that he wouldn’t be doing anything else but help at the store. Suga enjoys the early mornings where they prep the rice and the ingredients then supervise morning deliveries. He also loves the lunch and dinner rushes where he gets to interact with so many of their regulars. One he also absolutely loves doing is interacting with new customers and suggesting flavors and combinations and then getting to know them more. He loves helping the rest of the staff out, knowing that even if he was only able to help after this full-time job, his presence makes a difference. Where Osamu is strict and has a no-nonsense, all-business disposition, Suga counters with being accommodating, understanding and playful.

On this Saturday evening, it all seemed like the normal setting but Suga being Suga and Osamu being Osamu, something was going to come up during their discussion of staff schedules.

In the middle of figuring out which of them would check up on the other branch of the store on which days of the week, Suga noticed Osamu's lack of focus. He puts his pen down and puts the tablet's screen on standby. "What is it?"

Osamu sits there not reacting to Suga, still staring into the water bottle in front of him.

Suga reaches to grasp Osamu's hand, stressfully clenched into a fist. "Honey, what's bothering you?"

Osamu brings their hands to his mouth and lays a gentle kiss on it, "I'm sorry for being distracted. I'm just a little tired."

Suga releases a big sigh then pushes all their stuff away, his thumb trying to bring back Osamu to him by rubbing tiny circles on his fist. "Samu, we have to talk about this. Don't bottle it up, please. Let me help you."

Osamu, always with the stoic, uninterested face, slowly but progressively cracks. It wasn’t just tonight. It’s been a cumulative of several days’ worth of worrying. Tears congregate in his eyes, filling to the brim but not daring to spill over. His lips quiver and he bites the inside of his cheek to quell it down a bit, "I don't know what to do, Koushi."

Suga's hands wrap tighter around Osamu's hands, an effort to reaffirm his presence towards the bigger, taller but still younger man.

"I need you,” Osamu says with a shaky voice.

"You've got me."

"No. You don't get it. I need you. But I can't ask this of you. I already depend on you so much. I need to do this on my own or look for someone else but every time, there isn't anyone else more capable than you. I _need_ you."

"What are you talking about?"

"That meeting. The meeting I had the other day in Osaka. I got an offer to open a branch in Osaka. It's big. It's near USJ. It's got investors ready and waiting and since Tsumu's signed four years with the Jackals again, they're going to make it this big deal out of it. It sounds amazing. And the offer is great. But we're already having a hard time with two branches. A third one in Osaka's going to kill us. We just moved in together. We're finally able to actually _be_ together after all these years. You're already giving up so much of your free time and all you do is work. You work at the school and you work here. But I want this new store so badly. It'll be great but we can’t, and I can't. Unless..." Osamu trails off while he hides his face under his arms. The tears finally spilling over and the gasps of his crying unstoppable.

Suga could count on his right hand the number of times that Osamu broke down like this. He let the events of the past few days sink in. The way Osamu was having a hard time falling and staying asleep, how he was always slumped over his laptop and how he even saw him light up a couple of cigarettes in the middle of the night when he thought Suga was fast asleep. Suga never really thought much of any of it then but it all makes sense now. He figured they were just a little extra busy lately.

He knows that Osamu hates that Suga doesn't have much time for anything else lately except for work and helping out at the stores. And Suga keeps insisting that he would not want to be anywhere else in the world but there. Slaving away in a hot kitchen, cooking rice, taking orders, and cleaning up. He was thinking just how happy he knows he is with his current life when the implication of Osamu's dilemma hit him.

"Unless I quit my job and help out full time."

Osamu looks up, the look of fear faintly showing on his features. He never said it, never out loud. He thinks that if he did, he would be betraying Suga and their entire relationship. It was a selfish dream to want to conquer the world. He wanted to, actually, but never, _NEVER_ at the expense of Suga's dreams.

"Oh! Oh, honey, baby, darling. No, no, no, no," Suga never stopping his reassurances, "Don't think that please. Please don't think that."

Suga gets from his side of the booth and slides into Osamu's side, he's pulling the taller man to face him. He's presenting his most accommodating smile, trying to reassure Osamu in every way possible. He takes off Osamu's cap and threads his fingers through dark brown hair, "First off. I love you with my entire being." He lets the words sink in.

It takes a few seconds but Osamu smiles. It's small and timid but it's there.

"Secondly, you're an idiot for keeping me in the dark about all of this." The smile retreats but Suga counters with a warmer smile, fishing for that smile back again. It works.

"Thirdly, we're going to need to talk. A lot. And we need neutral parties as well. We'll find a solution."

"Samu, darling, we're going to move this discussion to our dining table. We're putting a kettle on and then we're having Kita-san and Daichi over tomorrow to help us sort through this with fresh eyes. And then..."

Suga continued for the next 10 minutes mapping out the rest of their plans before they got home and continued the talk there where things were much more comfortable and relaxed. Both were in sleepwear, mugs of tea in hand with kisses, smiles and reassurances exchanged every couple of minutes or so.

It was late, already closer to morning than the night but Osamu felt lighter. After laying down his worries and apprehensions, he was feeling relieved and he felt that there could finally be a solution to his problem. All he had to do was open up to Suga.

By the time they wrapped up and went to bed, Osamu had realized why it was Suga. Suga is the best thing that has ever happened to him and this was one of the main reasons why they easily lasted six years with a long-distance relationship. Suga has an ability to keep them rooted to each other. Sometimes Osamu feels like his dependency on his boyfriend was a hindrance to his own personal growth but what it really is in its core is just the natural want and need to help the other out because he knows— _he_ _knows_ —that if situations were reversed that he would be there to help Suga for anything and that if the doors were boarded and nailed shut, he would lovingly break it down with kisses and promises of safety, like what's happening right now.

And Osamu will never understand how he found his life partner so early in life. It’s a rancom thought but one he always gets reminded of especially during times like this. Whatever forces were in play that day so many years ago when he was just an irresponsible and selfish high schooler, he will forever be thankful for having the chance to build this life with Sugawara Koushi.

When they woke up later that day, Kita and Daichi came over early and stayed late. They talked it out. They broke off into pairs and discussed things separately. Then they came together again as a group and brought out fresh perspectives and options to their dilemma. The four of them don’t see each other a lot but they make sure to be there when it counts. Despite the back and forth, they ended the day still undecided but, at least, they had their options. They knew the paths that they could take. Kita and Daichi came in that day concerned and anxious. By the time they went home, they were comfortable that the two would be able to come to a conclusion that would be beneficial for everyone concerned.

The burden of the daily grind overtook the couple for the next couple of weeks. They had not been able to touch base on the main topic at hand. Although the issue loomed over their heads. Occasionally, Suga would randomly ask Osamu questions like, “On a scale of 1-10, just how much Koushi is too much Koushi?” or “What are your thoughts of me hanging out with Atsumu more often that with you?” It all seemed random but Osamu knows that somehow, these questions tie in to their current predicament, so he answers just how Suga expects him too: 1) There is no such thing as too much Koushi, and, 2) Atsumu is only allowed to hang out with you if he’s has a mop in his hands and has a bucket of water next to him.

It was on the 16th day when Suga was having a drinking session with Daichi when Suga final uttered the words that would change the course of his life forever. That night, Osamu drove to his parents to drop off some things but would be back in a couple of hours so Suga felt that he could utter the words without worry of their apartment imploding immediately after, “I'm going to quit being a teacher."

Daichi wasn’t surprised. They have been sifting through options and possibilities and this was always one of them. "OK. Are we nitpicking this or is that your final answer?"

"I'm a good teacher. I studied for 4 years to be one. This is my third year being one." Suga releases both fists that were tightly clenched. "But I'm also a great manager. I love to organize and plan and oversee and make reports. I love the marketing campaigns I do for the stores. I love being with the people, both the customers and our staff. I love working with Osamu. Is that such a bad thing to realize just months after starting to work there? Is it really so bad to give up one career if you’re replacing it for something you equally love with the added bonus of a hot and steamy office romance with the boss?"

Daichi looks up at Suga, who has stopped his pacing and his looking at Daichi with one raised and playful eyebrow. Suga being Suga was the only explanation for this and all he could do then was to shrug his shoulders as he laughed at his best friend’s ability to make such a serious decision into a light-hearted one.

"I love him, Daichi. Sometimes, we do things for ourselves. Sometimes, we sacrifice for our partners. But this—this is not a sacrifice. It's change. It's a lateral change, not a downgrade or me compromising for Osamu's dreams. It's just a different direction."

Suga sits across the dining table from Daichi and goes into serious mode, “I mean, like, look at you and me. We up and left Miyagi, the one place we’ve known for more than two decades. Then, we took our careers and the rest of our lives and moved to frigging Hyogo, Daichi. Hyogo! But not only did we never think of it as a downgrade to a situation, but we thought it was one of the best decisions we have ever made in our lives!”

"OK. So, what seems to the problem?" Daichi, always the reliable one to bring the conversation back to where it needs to be.

"I don’t know how to convince Samu that. He'll say that I was giving up my plans for his. I know he won’t bring it up, but he'll carry it. Silently, he'll carry the guilt and he'll suffer for it when he shouldn’t."

Daichi cradled the beer he was drinking, contemplating on his next words, “He does tend to overthink and get into that kind of headspace but that’s why you guys work so well together. If anything, Sug, I really do think that if you’re certain of this, all there is to do is just convince Osamu of your decision. I mean, if all else fails, you can become a teacher again, right?”

Suga nods silently, fixating on something far away while his lips idles on top of his beer bottle.

Later that night, when Daichi had gone back home to Kita and Suga and Osamu were in bed, the emotional weight of the past couple of weeks were starting to put a strain on their private time. Another emotionally charged evening past by them and they were both minimally engaged with each other, both currently residing in their own headspace. It was an hour after they've switched the lights off and Suga still hasn't felt an ounce of sleep come over him. He scoots over to Osamu's side and wraps his arm around Osamu's waist. He buries his face between firm back muscles and places feather-light kisses as he does, "Miya-san," Suga whispers but comes off muddled, "Miya-saaaaan, I know you're up. Could you talk to me please?"

A hand wraps around Suga's—an assurance that he's there. "Yes, Sugawara-san?" he says back in a low voice.

"I want to say something, but you have to promise to let me finish before you say anything back."

"As you wish, Sugawara-san," Osamu lifts their hands from his middle and towards his lips where he leaves a soft and loaded kiss filled with love and affection.

"Since I was in high school, I knew I was going to be a teacher. I've been working on that path for the last six years. That's 4 in college and 2 and change of that working to be the best one I could be. But also, in these past several months, I was a restaurant manager. I did everything you did but in a much lower capacity. Despite the difference I have in exposure and experience, you know what I learned? I also love being a restaurant manager. And that I could not let this golden opportunity pass us by."

Osamu took a big breath of air, unknowingly holding his breath the entire time that Suga was talking. He breathes it out and just tightens his grip on Suga's hand.

"I'm not done, OK?"

Suga felt a nod.

"I said I wouldn’t let this opportunity pass _us_. Us as in you and me. And I think I will never be able to make you believe that I would be doing this for my own reasons and purposes. However, what if I made it about me? Make it worth my while. What if you gave me full rein of the Osaka store? Let me handle everything for that. It’ll keep me busy, _really_ busy and really happy. This way, I wouldn’t just be an extension of you, I’d be my own entity handling things independently from what you’re doing.

Samu, if you told me right now that we have to move to Hokkaido tomorrow to coach high school volleyball, I wouldn’t argue with you and would make sure that we brought all of our best coats. And if I told you tomorrow that we have to move to Italy to sell gelato on the streets, I know that you would do the same for me.

A job is a job. I can always tutor one-on-one. I can always teach at a cram school. I can even go back to a school or something. Being a teacher is a job for me. It would pay the bills and it would be fulfilling but you are end game, Miya Osamu. You are priority one. I can find another job, but there will be no other Miya Osamu. And we cannot assure that we will have an opportunity as ripe as this would come again- just when Atsumu’s popularity is as high as it is and we can milk the opportunity for as much as we can. Seriously, the marketing we could do riding on that is gold. And it doesn’t hurt that you’re also the much more accessible and much more good-looking twin.”

A chuckle shakes the massive back in front of Suga, “What, you think that the social media work I’ve done was centered _solely_ around your food? As good as it is, honey, it’s not as yummy as you.”

Osamu turns around to face Suga. He still doesn’t utter anything, knowing that his boyfriend is not done talking.

“Our relationship is special. You and me, even when we were apart, we did not live our lives completely independent of each other. There is that intertwining that happens where one’s life intermingles with the intricacies of another. That’s what happens when people buy houses or move to a different country or have a baby. This is just the kind of intricacies that we have in ours. It’s a big decision, yes, but a decision I will say ‘yes’ to over and over again.

And if you really want to make your conscience feel better about it, then, you’re paying for a fancy schmancy onsen trip for us. I’m not talking a weekend too and during spring break. No, this is going to be a week-long stint. And you’re getting the big suite with a private bath. Then, it’ll be up north. And I want it during a time where there aren’t that many tourists. And,” Suga pauses to speak his next words slower and in a deeper voice, “you will obey absolutely everything that I tell you to do.” After that, Suga’s fingers starts to play around the hem of Osamu’s shirt.

Suga hears the man swallow before a gentle smile overtakes his features. In his deep and steady voice, Osamu relinquishes control of the situation, “OK. You win. You get the job and the vacation. And me.”

Finally, Suga feels his boyfriend relax and because Suga is Suga, he had to have the last say, “Like you would actually be complaining, come on, Samu. It doesn’t take rocket science to understand the things you _really_ want.”

“I give up, Sugawara-san,” an even bigger smile spreads across Osamu’s face, “I love you. And thank you.”

“Hmmm… On second thought, that took you too quickly to surrender to. Maybe I should’ve asked for a new car as well?”

“I will give you everything I have, even the clothes on my back.”

“Oh… Well, don’t mind if I do.”

-

Days later with another meeting with the investors, Suga presented his proposals and ideas how seasonal Japanese promotions, tie-ins with the MSBY Black Jackals and the rest of the V-league, and projects with Universal Studios Japan would make this branch of Onigiri Miya the biggest, busiest and the trendiest of all. Food quality, customer service would still be top priority but this time, the store will be the physical embodiment of, for lack of a better description, half-Osamu and half-Suga.

At its heart, this Osaka branch would still have Osamu's food and dedication to customer satisfaction, but it will have Suga's fresh ideas, fun personality, and friendly disposition. It was the biggest undertaking the both of them will have, with Suga giving up his teaching position and the two of them venturing full time together, hand-in-hand into the beginnings of their, what Suga dubs as, restaurant empire.

Suga, a sucker for sad endings, cried his entire way through his resignation and his final months at the school but at the same time, was genuinely excited to be starting this new chapter in their lives. And when he posted the announcement of their future branch in Osaka, he was once again reaffirmed, with all of the positive feedback, that it was the right decision to do.

For Osamu, opening the 2nd branch was scary. Back then, it was just him and all things were new and shrouded with the unknown. But this third one, despite being an entirely different entity altogether, has left Osamu feeling nothing but sheer excitement. He can’t wait to be working full time and doing overtime while being equal partners with the man that changed his life and is constantly changing his life for the better. Suga is a natural force that he never expected would circle him and he has been thankful every single day for that.

Though the store’s name only bears ‘Miya,’ it has always been, since the beginning, a combined effort between the two of them. From its initial inception and Suga was helping from afar to its current thriving status, Osamu and Suga’s lives is and will always be entwined with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, we die a slow, painful death.
> 
> OSASUGA again!
> 
> Please, sir, I would like some more!


End file.
